春 (Haru) Musim Semi
by Fira.Shera-Chan.37
Summary: Author nggak tahu buat Summary-nya.. /Waning: Gaje tingkat akut./RnR please..


_**Naruto fict**_

**_Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Author: -Chan.37_**

**_Pairing: SasuSaku_**

**_Title: 春 (Haru)/Musim Semi_**

**_Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Warning : Rada Gaje.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Don't like, Don't Read._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Musim semi. Musim di mana bunga Sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya. Namun tidak untuk seorang gadis bernama Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang memiliki warna rambut soft pink itu selalu terlihat tak ceria sedikit pun selama musim semi. Tak ada yang tahu sebab hal itu. Kecuali Sakura, sahabat sakura dan sang kakak yang saat ini berada di luar negeri.

bulan Desember

Sakura POV

"Sakura-chan!" panggil seseorang di belakang.

"Hm?" aku menoleh.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau ke mana?" tanya sahabatku, Ino.

"Eh? Oh.. Itu.. Aku mau ke supermarket sebentar. Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah polosku.

"Ya ampun Saku.. Kau akan berpergian tanpa menggunakan jaketmu? Hei.. Ini sedang musim dingin.. Kau mau sakit?" omel Ino.

"Asal aku tak ada di kota ini selama musim s-semi, aku mau." jawabku.

Diam. Tak ada jawaban dari Ino sahabatku. Memang benar. Aku masih tak bisa melupakan masa itu. Aku hanya tertunduk dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku. Baru beberapa langkah, sesuatu yang membuatku merasa sedikit kehangatan menempel di tubuhku.

"Pakailah jaketku. Kau akan berada di luar rumah dalam waktu yang lama. Aku akan pulang ke rumah.. Sampai jumpa besok!" ucap Ino yang memberikan jaketnya padaku.

Aku terus menatap Ino yang berlari menuju rumahnya yang memang tak jauh dari tempat ku berdiri saat ini. Ino sempat melambaikan tangannya padaku sebelum memasuki pintu rumahnya. Aku pun membalasnya. Dan Ino pun masuk kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya.

Aku kembali berjalan di tengah jalanan bersalju. Aku terus berjalan menuju tujuanku sebelumnya. Aku menatap pohon-pohon yang dahannya tertutup oleh salju. Pohon-pohon sakura yang belum mekar bunganya. Aku menepis ingatanku yang mulai bermunulan lagi. Menghindari strez beratku.

Tak lama aku tiba juga di supermarket. Aku memasukinya dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Seperti roti, susu, seledri, dan brokoli.

"Kenapa aku seperti melupakan sesuatu?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku pun kembali melihat-lihat apa yang ada dalam supermarket. Yah supermarket yang serba ada. Semua kebutuhan rumah pasti ada. Dan tiba-tiba sebungkus tomat berada di depan wajahku. Aku menoleh ke belakang tempat orang yang mengagetkanku.

"Kau selalu melupakan ini. Iya 'kan, Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto.

"Hm. Arigatou, Naruto. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku sembari mengambil tomat yang ia berikan.

"Menurutmu apa? Sudah pasti membeli ramen instan, susu, dan keperluanku yang lainnya. Ehm.. Kau datang sendirian?" tanyanya sambil celingak-celingok seperti mencari seseorang.

"Ya, aku sendirian. Kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku dengan senyum palsuku.

"Sakura-chan.. Bisa kau singkirkan senyum palsumu itu? Kau mulai sama dengan Sai." ucap naruto dengan wajah bosannya.

"Eh? Kau bisa tahu yah? Hehehe.." ucapku dengan tawaku yang lagi-lagi palsu.

"Hentikan tawa palsumu itu, Sakura-chan.. Bisakah kau memberi tahu aku kau menjadi seperti ini? Kau tak pernah cerita padaku.." pinta Naruto yang menyadari tentangku yang dalam keadaan malang mungkin?!

"Belum waktunya, Naruto.. Kalau aku memberitahukanmu, aku yakin. Kau pasti akan marah-marah tak jelas padaku.. Hehehe.. Oh ya, aku pergi lebih dulu yah.. Jyaa ne.." salamku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Setelah membayar semua yang kubutuhkan, aku pun berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju rumah. Aku tak mau bertemu dengan teman-teman yang terkadang selalu menanyakan keadaanku. Itu membuatku mengingat yang tak ingin kuingat. Semakin ku melangkah, semakin besar kekhawatiranku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk berlari. Dan..

BUGK..

"Aduh.." rintihku saat aku mulai jatuh di atas tumpukan salju .

"Maaf.. Aku tidak sengaja." ujar seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa." jawabku sambil berdiri.

Aku mencoba melihat wajah pemuda itu, tapi sayangnya, dia menutup kepalanya dengan jaketnya dan menggunakan kacamata. Pemuda itu berlalu dengan cepat. Aku yang tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu akhirnya terus berlari menuju rumah. Sesampaiku di rumah, aku langsung menyimpan semua bahan makanan yang kubeli.

"Ke mana semua orang?" ucapku.

Aku berjalan ke arah sebuah papan tulis putih tempat kami sekeluarga biasanya menaruh catatan. Dan aku menemukan secarik kertas di papan.

For Sakura

Saku, Ayah dan Ibu akan pergi dalam waktu yang cukup lama setelah mendengar keadaan kakakmu sedang sakit di Amerika. Ibu sudah mentransfer uang untukmu. Gunakanla dengan sebaik-baiknya. Maaf kalau Ayah dan Ibu tak memberi tahumu soal ini. Karena sepulang dari Suna, Ayah dan Ibu hanya singgah di rumah sebentar dan langsung berangkat. Jagalah dirimu anakku..

Salam hangat

Ayah dan Ibu.

"Eh? Lagi-lagi pergi?" cibirku.

Aku pun membaringkan tubuhku di sofa ruang tamu. Menatap lekat-lekat surat dari Ibu dan Ayah.

"Sasori nii-chan sakit? Apa aku harus menghubunginya? Kalau Ayah dan Ibu baru berangkat sekarang, berarti aku bisa bicara dengan Nii-chan dulu 'kan?" pikirku.

Aku pun mengambil telfon rumah dan menekan nomor-nomor yang bisa menghubungkanku dengan nii-chan.

"Moshi Moshi.. " ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"Nii-chan.. Ku dengar kau sedang sakit.. Kau sakit apa? Sudah minum obat? Apa kau akan libur kuliah?" tanyaku bagaikan kereta.

"Sakura.. Aku sedang tidak enak badan.. Bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu?" jawabnya dengan suara lesunya.

"Ehm.. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya dengan penekanan.

"Apa maksud nii-chan? Aku baik-baik saja.." jawabku berusaha mengubah topik.

"jangan menyembunyikannya, Saku.. Walau aku sakit, tapi aku tahu sikapmu.. Kau terbayang-bayang lagi 'kan? Lupakan peristiwa itu Saku.." jelas nii-chan yang paling tahu tentangku.

"Yah.. Aku akan berusaha melakukannya. Nii-chan.. Kau kapan kembali.. Rasanya sangat sulit bagiku untuk melupakan itu semua.." keluhku.

"Aku akan kembali akhir bulan ini.. Aku sedang menunggu wisudaku. Aku belum memberitahumu yah? Hehehe.." jawabnya dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Heh? Kau sudah mau di wisuda?" tanyaku.

"Yah.. Oh ya Saku.. Kau sudah kelas 2 SMA.. Bagaimana belajarmu?" tanyanya.

"Tak usah menanyakan hal itu.. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja.. Aku menunggu kepulanganmu.. Dan pastikan aku mendapat kiriman foto wisudamu tanpa wajah pucatmu.." suruhku.

"Yah.. Baiklah.. Kalau begitu, ku tutup teleponnya.. Jya.." pamit nii-chan.

"Ha'i.." balasku singkat.

Aku menaruh telepon di tempatnya. Kulihat kalender, sudah menunjukkan tanggal 15 Desember. Masih 15 hari lagi Sasori nii-chan kembali. Apa yang akan ku lakukan selama itu? Sekolah sisa beberapa hari lagi. Ehm.. Mungkin aku harus lebih sering keluar rumah untuk menghilangkan penatku. Tapi.. Kalau aku justru bertemu teman-teman yang memancing ingatanku lagi bagaimana?

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku yang ada dilantai 2. Kamar dengan cat dinding berwarna soft pink dan pink tempat yang paling nyaman bagiku. Aku melihat keluar jendela kamarku. Terlihat pemuda sebelumnya duduk di bangku taman depan rumahku.

"Pemuda yang tadi.." batinku.

Sakura POV End.

Seorang pemuda duduk di bangku taman seorang diri. Dengan ditemani dengan sebungkus roti dan segelas cappucino yang cukup menghangatkan di tengah musim dingin. Tengah asik menikmati makanannya, telepon genggam miliknya berdering mengusik ketenangannya.

"Hn? Ada apa?" ucapnya.

"Kau ada di mana? Kau itu sedang punya tugas.. Bagaimana keadaan klien?" tanya seorang pria dari kejauhan.

"Klien sedang berada di rumah. Tadi hampir saja aku ketahuan olehnya. Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi tanpa di sengaja. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Berkenalan saja dengannya. Mengakulah sebagai.. Emm.. Fujimaru.. Yah.. Mengakulah sebagai Fujimaru Kyouki.." jelas orang itu..

"Deidara.. Kau gila? Nama macam apa itu?" bantahnya.

"Pakai saja.. Kalau kau mau.. Pakai saja nama Sasuke.." usul orang yang bernama Deidara.

"Sasuke? Hm.. Tidak buruk.." jawab pemuda yang menyetujui nama itu.

"Baiklah.. Terus awasi dan jaga klien kita.. Dia sangat di hargai oleh seorang Akasuna Sasori.. Kau mengerti? Sasori salah satu seniorku di univ. Dia yang membantuku.. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa.. Segera kabari aku.." jelasnya.

"Hn." jawab pemuda yang bernama Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke pun menutup teleponnya. Dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

Sasuke POV

Entah bagaimana ceritanya aku jadi penjaga gadis dengan rambut sewarna bubble gum itu. Sejak aku sembuh dari rumah sakit setahun lalu, aku harus mulai menjaga anak itu. Apa-apaan itu?

"A-Ano.. Permisi.. Anda pemuda yang tadi 'kan?" tanya seorang gadis yang berdiri di depanku saat ini.

"Ya." jawabku saat tahu yang berada di depanku adalah klienku.

'perkiraanku sangat tepat sepertinya. Aku tertangkap.' batinku.

"Boleh saya duduk di sebelah anda?" tanyanya ragu.

"Silahkan saja." jawabku tanpa melepaskan penyamaranku.

Kami berada dalam diam. Hanya suara hembusan angin musim dingin yang dapat kudengar. Ku perhatikan gadis bubble gum di sampingku. Dengan percaya dirinya dia tak memakai jaket keluar rumah.

"Apa anda mencari penyakit nona? Anda tidak menggunakan jaket anda.." ucapku dengan nada datar.

"Jangan memanggilku nona. Aku masih kelas 2 SMA.. Aku tak berani memakai jaket-jaketku.." ujarnya yang masih memandang lurus ke depan.

Aku heran.. Sangat heran dengan jawaban yang ia berikan. Apa maksudnya dengan takut menggunakan jaketnya? Apa ada hantu di dalam lemarinya? Atau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya takut dengan beberapa hal?

Aku melepaskan jaketku serta kacamataku dan mencoba memakaikannya jaket. Gadis itu langsung menoleh padaku.

"Pakai saja.. Aku memakai baju yang tebal.. Kau bisa sakit." ujarku dengan senyum tipisku.

"S-Sasuke?" ucapnya.

"K-Kau.. Tahu namaku?" tanyaku.

"J-Jadi itu benar kau, S-Sasuke?" tanyanya balik.

"Hei.. Tunggu sebentar.. Kau mungkin salah orang.." jelasku saat melihat mata emerald gadis ini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak salah lagi.. Kau Sasuke.. Sasuke yang ku kenal.. Tapi.. Tidak.. Sasuke sudah mati.. Ya.. Sasuke sudah mati.." ucap gadis itu dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Apa yang salah?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Sasuke POV End..

Sasuke yang bingung dengan perkataan gadis yang dijaganya pun ingin mencari tahu lebih jauh tentang gadis itu. Tapi dari siapa sajakah dia akan tahu?

Amerika

Ting Tong..

"Masuklah.." teriak Sasori, sang pemilik apartemen.

"Hei.. Bagaimana keadaanmu kawan?" tanya pemuda dengan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning.

"Hmm.. Seperti yang kau lihat.. Kau bawa apa, Dei?" tanya Sasori yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Yah.. Ini ada beberapa buah-buahan segar.. Sasori, aku akan memberi tahumu sesuatu.." ucap Deidara.

"Yah.. Silahkan saja.." jawab sasori.

"Aku memerintahkan seseorang untuk menjaga adikmu.. sudah sangat lama.. Dia orang yang ku selamatkan dari sebuah kecelakaan. Dan ku rasa akan lebih baik kalau dia berkenalan dengan adikmu itu.." jelas Deidara singkat.

"Eh? Kenapa kau beritahu sekarang? Kau ini.. Siapa namanya?" tanya Sasori.

"Dia tidak punya nama.. Sewaktu aku menyelamatkannya, aku tak menemukan tanda pengenalnya.." jawabnya.

"Lalu kau beri nama apa dia? Tak mungkin kan kalau misalnya dia kedapatan oleh adikku dia tidak memberitahukan namanya.." tanya Sasori mendesak.

"Baru saja aku menelponnya. Dan dia menanyakan hal yang sama.. Awalnya.. Aku memberinya nama Fujimaru Kyouki.. Tapi dia marah. Aku sudah menganggapnya bagai adikku. Dia sangat mirip dengan adik teman lamaku. Jadi ku beri nama yang sama. Yaitu Sasuke.. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya.

"Sasuke? Nama yang bagus.." jawab Sasori dan diam sejenak.

Deidara menatap Sasori sambil menunggu kelanjutan perkataan sahabat merahnya.

"SASUKE KATAMU?" tanya Sasori yang cukup mengagetkan Deidara.

"I-Iya.. Ada apa?" tanya Deidara panik saat Sasori seperti kemasukan..

"Siapa.. Siapa nama kakak dari orang yang mirip dengan Sasuke yang menjaga adikku?" tanya Sasori dengan nada frustasi.

"Te-Tenanglah Sasori.. Namanya Itachi Uchiha.. Salah satu teman lamaku.. Dia berada di Konoha menjalankan perusahaan orang tuanya.." jelas Deidara berusaha tenang.

"Itachi? Uchiha? Astaga.. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang.." ucap Sasori yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa? Bukannya orang tuamu sedang menuju ke mari? Dan kau akan di wisuda lusa.. Tunggulah setelah wisuda.." tegur Deidara.

Sasori langsung terduduk di dekat jendela. Tertunduk dalam.

"Sasori.." Panggil Deidara.

"Bisakah ku lihat foto orang yang kau sebut Sasuke itu?" pinta Sasori.

"Ehm.. Untuk apa?" tanya Deidara.

"Ini semua bisa menyangkut dengan perasaan adikku, Dei.." kata Sasori dengan nada yang mungkin sangat frustasi.

"baiklah.. Ini dia.." ujar Deidara sembari memberikan i-phone-nya yang terdapat foto Sasuke.

"Apa kau serius ini dia? Kau tidak bohong kan?" tanya Sasori meyakinkan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ya. Tentu saja.. Ada apa?" tanya Deidara balik.

"I-Ini.. Orang yang hilang dan menyiksa hidup adikku.. Sasuke.. Sasuke Uchiha.." ujar Sasori sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang bertongkat pada lututnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Bukannya itu adik Itachi? Berarti yang selama ini ku rawat memang adik Itachi? Benarkah?" tanya Deidara.

"Ya.. Dia Sasuke.. Pacar adikku yang kecelakaan.. Entah kenapa yang kami tahu dia sudah mati. Dan kenapa bisa ada denganmu?"

"Ceritanya panjang.. Begini saja.. Sekarang kau bicara dengan Sasuke lewat telepon? Hm? Kau jelaskan saja semuanya.." saran Deidara.

"Tidak.. Aku harus melihat keadaan Sakura lebih dulu. Bukan Sasuke.. Yang paling tersiksa nantinya adalah Sakura.." jawab Sasori.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah hingga wisudamu usai.." tegas Deidara.

"Yah.. Aku tahu.." ucap Sasori.

Konoha

Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir. Berpikir apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada klien-nya. Dan..

"eh? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura kembali membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Ya. Ini.. Aku ingin mengembalikan jaketmu.. Terima kassih sudah membuatku cukup lega.." ucap Sakura yang sedikit tidak jelas.

"cukup lega? Maksud anda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Sasuke pacarku. Bukan hanya mirip. Tapi benar-benar tak ada bedanya. Tapi caramu berbicara sedikit berbeda. Jadi, aku berpikir kalau kau bukan pacarku yang sudah lama tak ada." jelas Sakura.

"Pacar anda? Ehm.. Apa yang terjadi dengan pacar anda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pacarku.. Pacarku sudah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan.. Mayatnya tak ditemukan.. Tepat saat musim semi.." ujar Sakura dengan mata yang terus memandang ke bawah.

"Musim Semi? Sayang sekali.." ucap Sasuke yang ikut berduka.

"Ehm.. Tapi tak apa.. Aku mau berteman denganmu, Sasuke.. Aku.. Saat ini.. Membutuhkan teman.." ucap Sakura.

"Sekesepian itu kah anda? Anda seharusnya seperti bunga Sakura yang mekar di musim semi.." ucap Sasuke tanpa sengaja.

"Terima kasih pujiannya.. Kata-kata yang sama dengan Sasuke-ku.." ucap Sakura dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Benarkah? Hahaha. Hanya kebetulan mungkin.." jawab Sasuke.

"Klu begitu.. Ayo masuk ke dalam.. Akan ku buatkan teh untukmu.." ajak Sakura.

"Baiklah.." jawab Sasuke dengan seutas senyum.

Sakura POV

Aku mengajak masuk Sasuke yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke-ku. Bagiku, dia adalah Sasuke-ku. Walau cara bicaranya sedikit berbeda. Tapi sangat terlihat dari sorot matanya. Cara bicaranya sedikit terpaksa untuk lebih ramah. Oh tuhan, dari mana asal laki-laki ini?

"Duduklah, Sasuke.. Aku akan membawakanmu secangkir teh. Tunggu sebentar yah.." kataku yang dijawab dengan anggukannya.

Aku memasuki dapur dan segera membuatkan secangkir.. bukan.. tapi 2 cangkir untuknya dengan cara yang masing-masingnya berbeda. Cangkir pertama ku antarkan padanya.

"Ini dia.. Silahkan.." ucapku.

"Terima kasih.. Akan ku coba." ucap Sasuke yang akan mencoba secangkir teh itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Sudah pas?" tanyaku.

"Ehm.. Maaf.. Jujur saja aku tak suka rasanya.." jujur Sasuke.

"Eh? Baiklah.. Akan kuganti.." ucapku yang segera mengambil cangkir yang satunya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Silahkan di coba.." ucapku.

"Ehm.. Ini enak sekali.. Terima kasih.." ucapnya.

"Benarkah? Hahaha.. Oh ya, kenalkan.. Namaku Sakura.." kataku memperkenalkan diriku.

"Sakura? Sama dengan bunga yang kukatakan tadi.. Hm.. Apa itu foto keluargamu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah foto di dinding.

"Ya. Yang berambut merah menyala itu namanya Sasori.. Akasuna Sasori.. Sepupuku yang sudah ku anggap seperti saudara kandungku. Dan kedua orang yang dewasa itu adalah orang tuaku.." jawabku.

"Akasuna Sasori?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ya, kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku.

"Ehm.. Begini.. Dengarkanlah aku.. Aku tak tau yang sebenarnya.. Tapi aku bisa bertemu denganmu seperti ini karena tugas dari kakak angkatku." jelas Sasuke dengan serius.

"Tugas? Kakak angkat? Maksudmu?" tanyaku yang tak mengerti.

"Dulu aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan. Katanya aku mengalami koma yang sangat lama. Setelah aku sadar. Aku benar-benar dirawat. Itupun saat aku sadar, aku belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Aku baru benar-benar sembuh setahun kemarin. Ketika aku sembuh, aku ditugaskan untuk menjagamu. Katanya karena kau itu adik dari teman kakak angkatku. Nama temannya Akasuna Sasori. Begitu." jelas Sasuke sesingkat mungkin.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau ditugaskan melindungiku demi Sasori yang notabene adalah kawan kakak angkatmu?" tanyaku yang mencoba mencermati.

"Mungkin seperti itu.." jawab Sasuke denggan tenangnya.

'Sikap tenangnya dan teh kesukaannya benar-benar sama dengan Sasuke-ku..' batinku.

"Sakura.. Kenapa melamun? Kau sedang sakit?" tanya Sasuke yang menyadarkanku.

"Ah.. Tidak.. Aku baik-baik saja.. Ehm.. aku mau mengerjakan pr-ku.. Kau sekolah di mana?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak sekolah.." jawabnya singkat.

"Tidak sekolah? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena tugasku..Aku harus menjagamu.." jelasnya singkat.

"Eh? Baiklah.. Aku akan mengajarkanmu beberapa hal. Mungkin jika ada yang kau tahu, kau bisa mengajariku.." kataku.

"Ehm.. Baiklah.." jawabnya.

Aku berlari mengambil buku-bukuku untuk kukerjakan bersama Sasuke yang entah darimana asalnya. Mungkin dari sini juga aku bisa menemukan hal-hal yang sama lagi dengan Sasuke-ku.

"Ini.. Pr-ku adalah matematika.. Mungkin kau bisa membantuku untuk menghitung.." ujarku.

"Hn. Bacakan soalnya.." katanya.

"titik pusat lingkaran dari persamaan-"

"Mana persamaannya? Biar kulihat.." ucap Sasuke.

Aku memberikan buku soalku padanya.. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius.

"Aku seperti pernah membaca materi ini.. Jawabannya 4,3.. Lagipula ini hanya pilihan ganda.." jawabnya sembari mengembalikan bukuku.

"Eh? Kau tak memerlukan cara untuk menghitungkannya? kau tidak asal-asalkan? Kalau aku salah menjawab, aku bisa tidak naik kelas.." jawabku.

"Tenang saja.. Sini.. Biar kujawab semua.. Kalau sampai ada yang salah. Kau boleh membunuhku.." katanya dengan yakin.

Aku pun memberikan buku-buku. Dia menjawabnya dengan wajah yang betapa serius. Aku memang lemah dengan matematika. Makanya biasanya yang membantuku adalah Sasuke-ku yang sudah tak ada. Dan sekarang, siapa yang sangka yang membantu kali ini adalah orang yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke-ku?

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Aku sudah merasa lelah menunggu Sasuke yang ada di depanku saat ini mengerjakan tugas-tugasku..

"Sasuke.. Apa masih banyak?" tanyaku.

"Sudah selesai dari tadi.. Aku bahkan menggambar wajahmu yang mengantuk itu.." jawabnya yang masih berkutat dengan sebuah kertas.

"Eh? Menggambar? Wajahku?" tanyaku yang sangat terkejut.

"Yapz.. Bagaimana? Mirip bukan?" katanya sambil memperlihatkan gambarannya.

"Hiieee? Sasuke.. Kemarikan gambar itu.." pintaku.

"Nggak.. Kalau mau ambil sendiri." perintahnya.

Aku pun berusaha untuk mengambilnya lebih tepatnya adalah merebutnya. Kami berlari-lari di dalam rumah hanya karena sebuah gambar.

'Kok sama seperti waktu dulu?' batinku saat aku sudah mulai lelah.

"Eh.. Ada apa? Kau lelah? Ke mana dirimu yang kuat itu?" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau sadar apa yang kau ucapkan? Kau seperti orang yang sudah lama kenal aku." pojokku.

"Aku memang sudah lama menjagamu.. Tak mungkin aku tak mengenalmu.." ujarnya.

"Owh.. Kalau begitu.. Kemarikan gambar ituuuuu.. ugh.." keluhku sambil melompat-lompat berusaha meraih gambaran itu yang diangkat tinggi.

"Ayo ambil.." pancing Sasuke.

"ah.. Sudahlah.. Aku lelah.." ucapku.

"ehm.. Sakura, sepertinya aku harus kembali.." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kembali? Bukankah kau harus menjagaku?" tanyaku.

"Ya.. Tapi sepertinya aku mendapat kotak masuk email. Itu tandanya aku haruss kembali." jelas Sasuke.

"Owh.. Ya sudah.. Bye.." kataku.

Aku pun hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dan semakin jauh dariku. Punggung yang dulunya sering kutatap. Punggung orang yang dulu sangat kucintai dan entah ke mana. aku jadi sangat merindukan Sasuke-ku. Tapi biasanya aku akan menangis saat aku merindukannya.. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku.

Sakura POV end.

Sasuke POV

Aku pun berjalan keluar dari rumah kediaman klienku, Sakura Haruno. Aku merasa nyaman bersamanya. Entah karena apa. Aku merasa lebih leluasa dan bebas dengannya. Perasaan yang seperti sudah sangat lama ku rasakan kembali lagi.. Apa aku pernah berkenalan dengannya? Misteri untukku mulai muncul lagi.

Aku teringat akan kotak masuk email yang harus ku baca. Dan sebuah adata yang sepertinya sebuah foto harus ku buka.

"Foto apa ini? Dan ini.. Aku? bersama Sakura? Benarkah ini aku? Kenapa sangat mirip? Apa ini Sasuke yang dimaksud oleh Sakura?" ucapku.

'Apa maksud semua ini?' batinku.

* * *

**TBC**

**Semoga suka walaupun Gaje..**

**Review yah Minna..**


End file.
